


But In This House

by DarkSeth



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of Jimmy's thought if he did see Thomas the same way Thomas saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But In This House

Grey stormy eyes appear and haunt my dreams.

A strong jaw, fine black hair.

Hands’ solid weight on my shoulder.

His mouth moves but I hear no voice.

When I wake, I wish I were back there,

but in this house, it cannot be.

As he passes by, my eyes linger.

Long fingers, straight back,

handsome face.

Every now and then I feel his eyes upon me.

Then the ill-fated night as I wake,

my hazy mind recognizes him.

But then the fog clears and I jump away.

The door is open and Alfred stands there.

I act in shock, don’t want the shame.

As I yell

I see the pain in his grey eyes.

And in my mind I pray, “I’m sorry.”

But in this house, such things are not.

**Author's Note:**

> My ramblings while thinking about the whole fiasco of the kiss. As a fangirl I kinda wanted them to get together, but it wouldn't have worked in the overall plot.


End file.
